


Vaseline and Cherries

by 3l15am



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: French Kissing, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3l15am/pseuds/3l15am
Summary: Inspired by the prompt:Frank absolutely loves the taste of the chap stick/lip balm Gerard uses, so they keep stealing kisses from Gerard.





	Vaseline and Cherries

**Author's Note:**

> A short, fluffy fic of our favourite emos kissing. Inspired by the prompt I've found on that amazing website (https://prompts.neocities.org/)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!

"You know; that's pretty gay." 

They were in Gerard's bedroom, the older man facing himself in the mirror, putting on his newest lip balm, the "last resort" for his chronic dry lips. Gerard frowned in response. "Shit."

"Yeah." Added Frank, watching Gerard's lips in the mirror, almost hypnotized from the way they shined. "I think I'll even have to stop kissing you for a while."

"Sticky lips are better than dry, chapped lips, though." Gerard said back, still not looking at Frank. "Furthermore: it cherry flavoured."

"I thought it was vaseline flavoured."

"Nah, it's actually sweet. I mean, I can totally live of it."

"You better not, though." Frank warned. "Or you'll, y'know, _die_. Dumbass."

"You love me." Gerard finally turned to look at Frank, smiling with his eyes all shiny and wide. Frank smiled back (Gerard's smiles always made him smile) and kissed him on his nose. "Cute one." He said.

"Taste my lips." Gerard breathed.

"Sounds like a cheap-porn's title, cute one." Frank answered, leaning down to press a quick kiss on Gerard's mouth. 

his lips, Frank smiled. Gerard was right. The lip balm DID taste like cherries. So much alike, he had to taste it again to make sure. Were synthetic materials and chemicals that similar to the taste of fruits?

It did, apparently. But it also made Gerard very smug. He had such a smug face on, Frank just _had_ to wipe it away with another kiss.

Gerard opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to brush against Frank's lips, and just as Frank could feel the sweet flavour spreading across his mouth, he could also feel Gerard's dick from behind these skinny, tight jeans he wore. Getting up to say hey, or perhaps turned on by the kiss. Frank smiled into the kiss, holding Gerard's hair with his hands and pulling slightly, only so that Gerard would whine, as he did. Frank knew him as well as the palm of his hand. He got Gerard's tongue out of the way so that his tongue would be able to penetrate Gerard's mouth, and as Gerard whined again, his dick was getting harder.

Frank pulled off the kiss, smiling devilishly. "Now, let's put this little glamorous mouth to a good use, shall we?"


End file.
